The new Calibrachoa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Calibrachoa varieties. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during April of 2014.
The seed parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Calibrachoa ‘cv. 13-3598’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Calibrachoa ‘cv. 12-3202’. The new variety was discovered in November of 2014 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the parental crossing, in a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DCALCOCHLA’ was first performed by terminal vegetative cuttings during November of 2014, at a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Subsequent propagation by has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.